Harleen Quinzel
| notability = | occupation = Criminal | base of operations = Gotham City | associations = Legion of Doom No, not the original, ya idget! The one from her own animated TV series! | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Joker's Favor" | final appearance = | actor = Arleen Sorkin Arleen Sorkin provided the voice for Harley Quinn on Batman: The Animated Series Mia Sara Mia Sara played the first live-action version of Harley on Birds of Prey. Hynden Walch Hynden Walch provided the voice for Harley Quinn on episodes of The Batman. Meghan Strange Meghan Strange provided the voice for Harley on episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Kaley Cuoco Kaley Cuoco provided the voice for her Harley Quinn in the Harley Quinn animated series. }} Harley Quinn is a fictional comic book supervillain featured in both animation and comic books. She plays a prominent role in the Batman multimedia franchise and is often seen in the company of the Joker, whom she affectionately refers to as "Mr. J". She first appeared in episode 1x07 of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' in 1992 entitled "Joker's Favor". The animated version of the character was introduced in Batman Adventures #12 - a series that adapted the environment of the show into comic book format. The character made her canonical comic book debut in 1999 in the one-shot graphic novel, Batman: Harley Quinn. Since then, Harley has become a permanent fixture in the DC Universe, always ready to propagate more zaniness with a wry smile or, if need be, a wallop from her giant hammer. Biography Harleen Quinzel grew up in Bensonhurst, but eventually relocated to Gotham City, where she became a psychiatrist working at Arkham Asylum. One of her most renowned and celebrated patients was the Clown Prince of Crime known as the Joker. Rather than curing the Joker however, she ended up inheriting his mania. She fell hopelessly in love with him and helped him to escape Arkham. What happened next depends on which story one chooses to believe. Bringing Harleen back to the same chemical factory that once turned him into the Harlequin of Hate, the Joker took Harley up on a gangplank overlooking a giant vat of chemicals. Some say she fell into the vat, others say she jumped willingly, some accounts posit that the Joker pushed her into it. Whichever story one chooses to believe, the result was the same. Harley fell into the vat of chemicals, and emerged even more psychotic than before. She became the Joker's lover, gun-moll, sidekick and henchwoman; the fire in his loins; the itch in his crotch - the one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn! Notes & Trivia * * Judging by her accent from the animated series, it is possible that Harley was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. Given her mental instability however, it is also entirely possible that her accent is completely forced. She is, after all, a total nutter. The Harley Quinn animated series estalbishes that she is from the Bensonhurst neighborhood of Brooklyn. * Notable film director, comic book author, actor and comic store owner Kevin Smith named his daughter Harley Quinn Smith after his affection for the character. Kevin and his wife, actress Jennifer Schwalbach, gave birth to Harley on June 26th, 1999. * An older Harleen Quinzel was the main antagonist on the 2002-2003 live-action superhero series Birds of Prey, where she was played by actress Mia Sara. In the final episode of the series, "Devil's Eyes", Harleen donned an outfit similar in design to that which she wore in the cartoon series. In the original unaired pilot episode, Harleen was played by actress Sherilyn Fenn. * Another animated version of Harley popped up in ''The Batman'' animated series in 2007. Voiced by actress Hynden Walch, she debuted in the eighth episode of season four, "Two of a Kind". She is presented as a TV pop psychiatrist whom the Joker sets his sights on to become his new partner in crime. Harley also appeared in the eighth episode of season five, "The Metal Face of Comedy". * In 2010, Harley Quinn appeared on the "Emperor Joker!" episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * In 2019, Harley received her very own Harley Quinn animated television series on the DC Universe streaming service. In the series, she was voiced by former Charmed and Big Bang Theory star Kaley Cuoco. * Two of the actresses from the CBS sitcom series Big Bang Theory have provided the voice for Harley Quinn. Melissa Rauch was the voice behind Harley in the 2017 animated movie Batman and Harley Quinn, and Kaley Cuoco voiced her in the Harley Quinn animated series. See also External links * * Harley Quinn at the DCDP * Harley Quinn at Wikipedia * * Harley Quinn at the DCAU Wiki * Harley Quinn at the Batman Wiki References Category:The Batman/Characters Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Characters Category:Birds of Prey/Characters Category:Psychiatrists Category:Mental patients Category:Sidekicks